Ignore Me Now
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: "Ignore me now." she whispered, as she leaned over me and pressed her lips to mine, catching me completely by surprise. I had barely registered what was happening and she was gone, sauntering down the hallway, her laughter all that she left behind.


**Author's Note:** I have to say, that if anybody ever does to me what JJ does to Emily in this fic, they will have a much worse time of it than JJ does. So, now you have to read this, so that you know what the hell I'm talking about. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal minds, or _The Sirens of Titan_ by Kurt Vonnegut Jr.

_

* * *

The limousine zoomed north out of Newport, turned down a gravel road, kept a rendezvous with a helicopter that was waiting in a pasture._

_The purpose of Malachi Constant's switch from the limousine to the helicopter was to prevent anyone's following him, to prevent anyone's discovering who the bearded and bespectacled visitor to the Rumfoord estate had been._

_No one knew where Constant was._

_Neither the chauffeur nor the pilot knew the true-_

"Emly!"

Henry's voice broke through my concentration on _The Sirens of Titan_, the book JJ had given me for my birthday.

"Morning, Champ. You're up awfully early." I looked over at him and almost laughed. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom, looking at me, his head cocked to the left, a look of confusion on his face.

"Emly, I think you're doin' it wrong." He stated.

This time, I did laugh. I was laying in the bathtub, sans bathwater, in tattered jeans and an old t-shirt, the book I had been reading resting on my left leg, which was hanging over the side of the tub.

JJ walked in holding Henry's toothbrush, and she too stopped for a moment before shaking her head.

"Come here, Henry, and brush your teeth." She said, ruffling his hair as she walked past him to the sink.

"But, Mom, she's not doin' it right!" He exclaimed, obviously devastated by my inability to take a bath the right way.

"Honey, that's just the way Emily likes to read. Like how you like to sit on the arm of the couch when you watch television. Even though you know you're not supposed to do that." JJ raised her eyebrows at Henry, who giggled and walked to the sink.

"You never told me why you're up so early." I said to Henry, who gave me an unintelligible response from around his toothbrush.

"Oh." I replied, looking to JJ for help.

"He's going to Jason's birthday party today. They should be here any minute to pick him up." She supplied.

"I don't envy them, all those kids, all day." I murmured, my eyes once again finding my book. I had barely found my place again when Henry was bouncing towards me. I sat up, and leaned over the side of the tub to hug him.

"You have fun, and behave yourself, alright?"

"Okay, Emly." He grinned and dashed out, presumably to the living room, to wait for Jason.

I had again almost found my place when I noticed JJ sitting on the edge of the tub, looking down at me. I tilted my head up to look at her.

"Morning." I said, smiling.

"Morning," she replied. "What are your plans for today?"

I held up the book, indicating that I planned to stay here, in this bathtub, all day.

She grinned and shook her head.

"What are you getting into?" I asked.

"A little of this. A bit of that."

"Your attention to detail is phenomenal." I muttered, turning my attention back to my book.

"Don't get snarky with me." I heard her say, although I held in my smirk and kept my eyes on the page.

"So you're going to ignore me?" She asked, laughing a little bit when I didn't answer.

"Ignore me now." she whispered, as she leaned over me and pressed her lips to mine, catching me completely by surprise. I had barely registered what was happening and she was gone, sauntering down the hallway, her laughter all that she left behind.

Almost three minutes had passed before I noticed that she had, at some point, turned the shower head on, and I was completely drenched.

So was my book.

I jerked the knob and turned the water off, jumping out of the tub and heading towards the front of the house, where I could hear her sending Henry off with his friend. I waited until she closed the door before stalking into the kitchen.

She laughed as she looked up and saw me.

"Whats wrong, Em?" She asked, still smirking.

I couldn't form words that made any sense, so I just held up the book and waved it around in front of her face.

She laughed again and snatched the book away, laying it open on the table, in a patch of sunlight. She made to leave the kitchen, and I found my voice again.

"I'm not finished with you. Get back here."

She turned and walked towards me, her eyes flicking from my own to my lips and back again as she stopped in front of me, not two inches away.

"Could you be any closer?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nope. Because then I'd be wet." She grinned up at me.

"I don't think I would mind terribly, making you wet." I murmured in her ear, setting my hands on her hips and pulling her against me.

She knocked my arms away with her elbows, pushing me backwards until my back hit the wall. Her hands went to my sides and her lips hovered inches from mine.

"Don't move." I whispered, resting my arms on her shoulders, locking my hands behind her neck.

"Why not?" She asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Because I don't want you to. I don't want to be any further away from you than I have to be." I said softly.

"You're being cheesy. You know that, right?"

I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out at her.

She leaned forward and captured my tongue between her teeth, sucking gently before covering my mouth with hers.

"Do you want me to keep kissing you?" She asked softly against my ear. My voice failed me once again, and all I could manage was a quick nod.

"Then you have to let me move. I can't kiss you if you're restricting my movements." She grinned at me.

I growled in her general direction and she swept her tongue across my neck, forcing my chin up with her nose, as her hands slid down my arms. She laced her fingers with mine, and brought my arms up over my head, leaning even further into me as her lips met mine once more.

I used her hold on my hands as leverage to flip our positions so that it was she who was trapped between me and the wall. I let go of one of her hands and slipped my arm behind her, holding her against me as I bit down on her bottom lip. Letting her other hand drop, I knelt in front of her and slipped my left hand under her shirt, raising it sightly and trailing wet kisses across her stomach.

Standing again, I leaned into her, until there wasn't a breath between us.

"I want to taste you." I whispered, taking the opportunity to drag my teeth across her neck. I felt her shudder in my arms and I stepped back, crossing my arms and smirking at her. She winked at me, and moved towards the table where she had set my book.

"Is it dry?" I asked her, and she laughed a bit, but didn't answer me.

"Jaaaayje. I wanna read it." I whined, trying to grab it from her, but she pursed her lips and turned so I couldn't see her face.

"Oh, I get it. You're ignoring me." I said, my smirk evident in my voice. I pulled my still soaked shirt over my head and dropped it on the table beside her. Leaning close to her ear, I raked my nails down the side of her neck and whispered "Ignore me now," before turning and walking in the direction of my bedroom.

I turned to find her right behind me, and her arms slid around my waist.

"Finished ignoring me?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Yes." she answered simply, pushing me backwards, her lips on mine before we even reached the bed.

* * *

I've left it open in case I decide I want to finish it. I'm sure its just a fluffy oneshot though.

Who knew I could even write those?

So. Review. Kay Thanks. :D


End file.
